


Таланты и поклонники

by Yozhik



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано по реквесту  Irma~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Таланты и поклонники

**Author's Note:**

> написано по реквесту Irma~

В какой-нибудь мелодраме прозвучало бы «предчувствия его не обманули».  
В реальности это называлось «и зачем я это знал».  
Кроуфорд с интересом разглядывает Йоджи Кудо, якобы случайно оказавшегося в тёмном переулочке у него, Кроуфорда, на пути.  
– Это засада или попытка поухаживать? – скучно. Он же знает, что сейчас Кудо возмутится и свалит в темноту. Зачем, спрашивается, подстерегал, киллер недоделанный?  
– А если и так? – ещё что-то фыркает, надо же.  
– У тебя просто-таки талант. Ухаживать, – сообщает Кроуфорд, резко притискивая Йоджи к стене. Возразить тот просто не успевает.

– Ну а какие у тебя ещё таланты? – интересуется Кроуфорд десять минут спустя.  
– Крестиком вышиваю, – растерянно сообщает Кудо.


End file.
